


Love (We need it now)

by Ohmyventi



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discussion of Abortion, Discussion of Adoption, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Out of Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmyventi/pseuds/Ohmyventi
Summary: Nicholas Scratch and Sabrina Spellman have been dating for about two years now. Life as college students is great, but then something is throw in their way that will put their relationship to the test.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Love (We need it now)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The Christmas decorations fell and brushed over the top of his head, messing up the thick black locks, damp with the thin snow that fell outside. Moving from one dormitory to another, located in different buildings in a Columbia filled with students eager to finish stuffing their belongings in their bags and enjoying the holidays in the warm comfort of their homes, surrounded by food and family, was not something easy.  
Nicholas was thinking about his own family and how good it would be if he had the chance to see them again when he arrived at her dormitory door. He gave two gentle knocks to announce his presence and tried the door knob, which gave way, opening the door with a small creak. He frowned. Sabrina or Roz never left the door unlocked.  
The room was dimly lit, the only light came from the lamp that rested on the nightstand beside his girlfriend's bed, on the right side of the room. The window and curtain were closed, allowing only a beam of bright light to enter and contrast with the yellow light of the lamp. Nick looked around, on the left side, which belonged to Roz, and the decor in its striking colors, two small posters of Beyoncé and some exposed family photos - references to the idol and the earthly personality of the girl - on the wall that the bed was leaning. In it, a dark purple bedspread with some patterned glasses referred to Roz's striking accessory. The side of Sabrina's room was the opposite of her best friend, dark shades of green, red and black predominating over the bed and details on the walls. On the nightstand that Sabrina loved, was the lamp, some pens and a small notebook, close together with two small picture frames. In one of them, Aunt Hilda showed a big and contagious smile, hugging the not-so-smiling Aunt Zelda, who seemed equally happy with her austere features. Further back, in a smaller picture frame, showing a smaller photo, were Edward and Dianna Spellman, Sabrina's parents.  
Nick examined the photo he had seen so many times before. Except for her father's dark eyebrows, Sabrina looked entirely like her mother. The delicate face, the angelic features; her pink lips were slightly narrowed, her cheeks were pink, her hair was blond when he first met her, but now it was more platinum. Her skin as pale as porcelain...  
"Nick?" His girlfriend's weak and somewhat choked voice came from behind, from the bathroom. Nick turned and saw her silhouetted against the faint yellow light, her face just as, if not paler than her mother's, now paler than usual. Sabrina Spellman was ready for the trip to Greendale. She wore a thick black wool sweater with a high collar, leather skirt, thick pantyhose and leather boots, all in black. The only clash was the red overcoat she liked so much. But it wasn't the clothes or the pale face that caught Nick's attention even more, it was the nervousness that emanated in waves from the girl.  
Sabrina wrung her hands in front of her, her fingers intertwining frantically with each other. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times, without making a sound. She started to take a step towards Nick, but seemed to change her mind and leaned against the bathroom doorframe, her once-indecipherable gaze swept over Nick's face and quickly dropped to face the floor. In two strides, Nick was at her side. He put his right hand on her small waist and squeezed it weakly. The left hand he brought it up to Sabrina's chin and slowly lifted her head, this way his girlfriend could stare at him. And she did, steadily and seriously.  
"Love?" He asked. Sabrina's eyes, previously deep and opaque, seemed to gain a minimum of brightness when she heard her boyfriend's voice.  
She cleared her throat, but looked away again and replied: “I didn't expect you here. I thought we were going to meet in your dorm.”  
Nick kissed the top of her head and inhaled the familiar scent. Strawberry and marshmallows, her shampoo.  
"We would," he replied, bringing again her eyes up to his. "But you didn't answer the three times I called you, so I thought it would be okay to come by and check if you were fine."  
"I am. Of course i am” she said, pulling away from him and walking over to the bed. She pulled a brown suitcase, that Nick hadn't noticed, from the foot of the bed and opened it. "Why wouldn't I be?" She continued, putting more clothes and some shoes inside. She took a small bag, which seemed to contain some personal hygiene products, and put it on top of everything. Sabrina zipped the suitcase close and sat on the edge of the bed with her head down and hands on her lap. She didn't look up when Nick crossed the room and crouched in front of her.  
"You are not fine." Nick stated forcing her to face him.  
"Yes. I'm fine. ”Sabrina replied, her voice changing the volume, wanting to convey firmness, but failing in the “fine ”. "Just missing Roz, that's it.” She said, nodding her head as if she wanted to convince herself.  
“Roz went to spend the holiday with her father and Harry, Sabrina. She left a few hours ago” Nick said, frowning in confusion.  
“I'm sorry, Nicholas. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to miss my best friend.” Sabrina said, getting up from the bed and opening the first drawer of the caramel nightstand, the handle with the worn paint revealed the furniture that Sabrina had owned since she was a child and insisted on take with her whenever she would spend a lot of time away from home. She took out the charger of her IPhone and put it in her bag. “By the way, his name is Harvey, not Harry. I thought you would know by now.”  
"Whatever" Nick shrugged and sat on the bed. He didn't make a point of getting right the name of his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend of three years, who was now with Roz, her best friend. He decided to change the subject: "You are not thinking of taking this piece of furniture with us, are you?" He said with a weak laugh. "After all, we will only be staying with your aunts in Greendale for a week.” He ended with a playful tone.  
Sabrina looked up from the bag she was rummaging in and looked at him seriously. When she spoke, her tone sounded hurt: “No, Nick. I'm not thinking in taking a stupid nightstand with me. I mean, what the fuck. Are you serious right now? You know, you could be a little more understanding, instead of making dumb jokes all the time!” She said, her voice rising and her eyes watering.  
Nick was speechless. This was the last reaction he expected from his girlfriend. Sabrina always laughed and ended up participating along with his jokes or games. Her gaze seemed to be bordering on despair and the boy didn’t know what to do, but approached her anyways and took his girlfriend's face in his hands. Sabrina held his gaze, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Hey. Hey. I know something is not right. You never acted like this any other time Roz was away.” He wiped the trail of tears with his thumbs and continued "You can count on me, Spellman. For everything."  
Sabrina took his hands off her face and walked away, going again to the nightstand. From the second drawer she took something small, wrapped in some sheets of paper. She held it out to Nick and stuck it in without looking at him. Nick unrolled the crumpled paper, which appeared to have been crushed several times between her hands, and looked at the pregnancy test with a small “+” sign at one end. Without being able to understand the situation clearly, he raised his head and faced his girlfriend, standing in front of him. Sabrina looked back at him with a defiant expression. She no longer cried. She was closed, in defensive mode.  
"Is this yours?" Nick asked in a low voice.  
"Yes." She replied firmly.  
"So that means you're ..."  
"Pregnant, yes." Sabrina replied still on the defensive, but her voice betrayed her, failing. “And it's yours, Nick. You don't have to bother to ask. ”  
"It didn't even crossed my mind, Sabrina," he said, clearing his throat. "How long have you known?"  
“I took the test last night. I was feeling weird for a few days and it only confirmed my suspicion. ”  
Nick ran his fingers through his black hair, turning his body and looking around, exhaling in exasperation. That was the last news he expected to receive today. Fuck, he didn't expect to receive that news for many years ahead. But it was was here, knocking on his door and he needed to face it like a man.  
“Well, you’re sure?” He asked and she barely nodded. “What are we going to do? Have you made any decisions yet?” He said, getting closer to her.  
Sabrina took a step back and looked at him coldly. “I haven't thought about my options yet and I definitely don't know what I'm going to do yet.” She took a deep breath and continued, this time her voice was lower and fragile, her eyes staring at the floor: “But you're free to get on with your life, Nick. I don't expect you to stay, and I will understand if you don't. ”  
Nick cut the distance that remained between them again, and took his girlfriend's hands. They shivered and were cold as if exposed to the wind outside the building. "No. No. Look at me " he raised her face again. “You’re not putting that wall again. You don’t have to build those barriers, love. I'm here with you. Whatever decision you make, I will be on your side to support you. Don't think that I'm going to run away now, because I’m not. You are my highest priority. ”  
Sabrina didn't answer, just hugged him tightly, burying her face in the boy's chest and snuggling into his black overcoat. Nick felt her collapse and cry everything she was holding before. As he kissed and stroked his girlfriend's hair, trying to give as little comfort as possible, his head revolved around one thought: they were fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, I apologize for any mistakes, as English is not my first language, so any misspelling that you’ll see, just point it out so I can correct. Second, updates probably once a week.  
> Third, this plot was stuck in my head since last year, when I watched Part2 of Caos, then I couldn’t hold it anymore and started writing it out. The characters might seem a little OOC, but bear with me, please.  
> So, this is the college AU, unplanned pregnancy that no one asked for, but I wrote it anyways!  
> Until next week!


End file.
